powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrecking The Prom!
"Storming The Prom" is the Fourteenth episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc and the second episode of the Lord Zedd arc of this saga Synopsis As the Rangers prepare for their senior prom, Zerak, Zedd and Groarke prepare to unleash the mighty Rhino Blaster on the unsuspecting San Fransisco. Episode The next day Zeran walked into school holding his head groaning. "Of course I forgot I'm dealing with Teenagers, of course, they would be more concerned about the upcoming Senior Prom than my brother..." Zeran grumbled. With all the battles against his brother he forgot, the kids Senior Prom was coming up. Most likely cause what that meant was not only was his time with them going to end when they finally dealt with his brother but also, all the romance that would be in the air for prom, however, unknown to Zeran he would be playing a KEY ROLE in helping Francine and Shane Elis get their heads out of their rears and get together. "WHOA!" Zeran screamed because, before he knew it he was yanked into Principal Ernest Franklin's office whose face was as pale as he could think as if he was in a bad spot. "Ernest?" Zeran questioned. "Zeran..." He said before taking a deep breath. "I NEED YOUR HELP!" he screamed panting or rather almost hyperventilation causing Zeran to sweat drop. "Okay first buddy, CALM down take long deep breaths." He explained as Ernest breathed in and out causing Zeran to motion in a "GOOD" with each breathing before Zeran crossed his arms. "Now start from the beginning my friend, what's going on?" Zeran questioned. "Well Prom preparing has been going well, Johnathan Barrett is preparing the entertainment, myself I am in charge of getting the music, Ms. Cumo is in charge of getting the food but, THE DECORATOR BAILED ON ME ON THE LAST MOMENT!" He exclaimed. "The Decorator dipped at the last moment? RUDE!" Zeran humphed. "So thats why I need your help Zeran, can you handle the decorating?!" Ernest asked causing Zeran to nod for a moment before nodding. "For you my freind, you can count on it." Zeran said as Franklin took his hand and rapidly shook it. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" He exclaimed causing Zeran to get shook violently. That day after school Zeran sighed when he entered his home and brought out his globe. "Never thought I'd be saying this but, Alexa...bring up Senior Prom." Zeran stated. "At once Zeran and thank you for using my name." The AI of his globe said causing Zeran to groan. Once the images began playing Zeran looked on and nodded making mental notes. Once it ended he rubbed his chin. "So this is the biggest dance for seniors huh...Well then, time for me to go all out for this little dance, TO THE STORE!" Zeran shouted zooming out the door with a laugh. At the store Zeran was currently trying to find the decorations before CRASH two carts, Zerans and anothers crashed into each other. "Oh I am so sorry- Elizabeth?" Zeran questioned. "Zeran! Oh my god what are you doing here?" She questioned. "Oh I'm now in charge of the decorations for prom, what are you doing here?" Zeran blinked in confusion. "Oh, I'm just wrapping up some food shopping!" She grinned. "Than Ms. Cumo let us finish this shopping together!" Zeran grinned as Ms. Cumo nodded taking off with Zeran not noticing a certain Yellow Ranger looking on with a big old smirk on her face. Meanwhile up in Space Zerak, Zedd and Groarke were currently in a room as Zedd slowly turned around in his throne with his Staff in hand. "Now, My friends today we must figure out a way to destroy the groovy Rangers ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Zedd snarled. "Yes, they have already been more than a thorn in our sides for the destruction of free will as it stands." Groarke stated. "Yes, but the question is how?" Zedd stated leaning back in his throne before Groarke smirked. "Might I suggest an attack at the end of this week, the Ranger's so called "Senior Prom" is coming up and they will be vanuarable for an attack." Groarke explained. "An attack during Prom when they are vanuarable, EXCELLENT IDEA GROARKE!" Zedd praised slowly getting up as he walked over to the railing looking all over earth before spotting a Rhyno and smirked. "PERFECT! That Rhino will be the instrument of the Groovy Rangers Destruction, COME FORTH RHINO BLASTER!" Zedd shouted with a laugh as he launched lighting down to earth. When the creature was zapped it slowly went from a normal Rhino to a more humanoid looking one. "Greetings Lord Zedd is it time to give those rangers a beating?" It asked as Zedd laughed. "PERFECT! GROOVY RANGERS YOUR TIME HAS COME!" Zedd laughed. That day at School the group was talking but, Francine seemed a bit out of it as she sighed causing the group to look where she was looking and saw it was on Shane Elis. "Girl just ask him!" Winnie egged on. "I can't it's...not after how I've treated him..." Francine grumbled. "Francine Girl listen, sometimes it takes the better person to realize when they were wrong." Zeran explained as Royce nodded. "He's right fearless leader, what's done is done, it's in the past you gotta move forward!" Royce said with a grin as Francine took a deep breath. "Your...right...okay here goes." Francine muttered heading towards Shane. "Hey Shane.." Francine stated as Shane turned around with a goofy like grin. "Hey There Francine whats up haha!" Shane grinned as Francine giggled softly. "Listen um...I was wondering, has um anyone asked you to prom yet?" Francine asked rubbing her arm. "Come on girl..." Winnie muttered to herself. "Not really wait are you asking me to Prom?" Shane questioned as Francine nodded. "Uh...isn't normally the guys job?" Shane questioned as Francine crossed her arms. "Shane since when have I EVER done anything normally?" Francine asked causing the young Surfer dude to bust out laughing followed by a soft giggle from Francine. "So see you at 7:00 on prom Night?" Francine asked. "Solid!" Shane said heading off with a big old goofy grin on his face once he left, Francine headed back to her freinds before squealing hugging Winnie and Kaitlyn. "Girls tommrow Shopping trip!" She said as the two girls squealed. "Oh girlfriend you are going to be looking so FINE when we are done with you!" Winnie stated with a small grin as the girls took off. "Woman!" the boys stated with a laugh, but the time at school was far from over and that was being nice to say the least. That same day, One Elizabeth Cumo approached Zeran who blinked. "Ms. Cumo?" Zeran questioned. "Zeran I didn't know you were wanting to take me to Prom. You sly one." She stated with a wink as Zeran blushed like a mad man before trying to defend himself. "Ms. C-C-Cumo Your a goody lady and all but, I have a lot on my plate right now." Zeran argued as the young teacher blinked. "Than what was with the letter?" She asked leaving Zeran beyond confused. "Letter?" He asked before Ms. Cumo handed Zeran the letter. The Wizard snatched the letter from Ms. Cumo reading over it as he steamed up. "WINNIE MCKENZIE! KAITLYN STEVENS!" Zeran bellowed as giggling was heard before they took off Zeran right behind their tail. The girls were giggling as Zeran was trying to catch them, soon enough they were pulled back by a figure as Zeran speed off towards them. "What up girls?" Jeremy questioned as Winnie tip toed and whispered what they tried with Zeran as Jeremy just keeled over laughing. After recovering from his laugh Jeremy smirked. "Girls I got a plan that can help with this but first YO SHANE!" Jeremy called out as the Elis boy slowly walked over with a big old grin. "YOOOOO Jeremy my man what is up." Shane said with a slight grin as Jeremy laughed. Jeremy whispered to Shane what was going on before the surfer boy lost it HOWLING with laughter before catching his breath. "Well done girls well done, Okay listen I have a plan." Shane said whispering it to Jeremy who nodded. "Sounds good Shane buuut, I got something to add to it." Jeremy said whispering his addition to the group as they snickered oh this was so about to go down that much was a gimmie later that day however, things were about to turn south as Francine, Winnie and Kaitlyn were out with Francine's parents doing some shopping for Francine's prom date. "MOOOOOM!" Came the voice of Francine in a bit of a whine. "Oh no no, this is prom and your first date with Shane this dress will simply not do no no no." Deliah, Francine's mother stated causing Francine to cover her face in embarrassment. "No no no this one is to long you might trip, NO no this one is not long enough you need the dress to be perfect!" Deliah stated, Francine's face getting redder by the moment of everything going down right now if she could she would crawl into a corner and die right now. Suddenly, a familiar wizard slowly snuck up behind the family before. "GOOD AFTERNOON HAMPTON FAMILY!" He shouted as Francine jumped out of her skins while Gene let out a laugh. "Hey there, Commander." Gene grinned. "Gene, I've told you not to call me that, We aren't in the Military anymore, Call me Zeran." Zeran stated with a grin. "Zeran PLEASE get me out of here my parents are going way to far for this dress..." Francine whispered as Zeran brought a hand up to his chin as if he was thinking. "NAH!" He stated causing Francine to whine in defeat. "Trust me Francine, your mother knows what shes-" Zeran stated as suddenly clay soldiers and the Tenga's suddenly appeared before one of the putties smacked him out of the way as Francine got in front of her parents in defensive stance. "This is bad...I can't morph while my parents are here..." Francine muttered to herself. This was bad. "PUTTIES! TENGA'S THE RANGERS ARE MAKING THEIR WAY TO THE MALL! HEAD TO THE ENTRANCE NOW!" Came the voice of what sounded like Lord Zedd as they nodded heading off causing Francine to blink turning to see Zeran was throwing Zedd's voice as she smirked before pushing her parents out. "Get to the car I'll be right there!" Francine shouted as her parents nodded taking off. Once out of the line of vision Francine got into the dressing room looking around and nodded. "Alright, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine shouted before pulling out her Morpher and placing it in front of her. "TYRANNOSAURUS!" Francine shouted before in a blinding flash of red light morphed into the Red Groovy Ranger dashing out. "YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS HOW COULD YOU FALL FOR SUCH AN OBVIOUS TRICK!" Came the voice of Zerak as he was steaming. "YO BUTCHER! OIYA!" Francine shouted as Francine flipped over drop kicking Zerak onto the ground as she landed with a smirk in fighting stance. "Rangers, this is Francine, Get to the mall on the double, code Red!" Francine shouted as she got ready to hold off Zerak until the rangers arrived. "HAMPTON! YOU ARE REALLY BEGINNING TO BECOME A THORN IN MY SIDE!" Zerak bellowed in anger causing Francine to chuckle a little bit. "Tell me something I don't know!" She stated with a smirk. Francine wasted little time and delivered a swift punch to Zerak's stomach causing him to cough before growling. "Not this time HAMPTON!" Zerak snapped letting lose a wave of dark energy sending Francine crashing through one of the nearby shops windows. "Red Ranger! Are you okay?" one of the store clerks asked causing Francine to nod. "I'm fine thanks Citizen." Francine grumbled slowly getting up. 'Gonna feel that in the morning and the week before Prom to greeat...' Francine grumbled flipping out of the shop back to the center of the mall not wasting any time to get back into fighting stance ready to continue her battle with Zerak. "PARDON ME COMING THOUGH!" A voice shouted as Suddenly Royce came barreling in slamming the Butcher in the back with his fully weight in a shoulder tackle and right as the Butcher got sent flying another figure kicked him to the side with a graceful dance of sorts. "Don't think so Butcher." Came the voice of Kaitlyn who landed with a grin before suddenly a swift knee to the face, well two swift knees hit Zerak as Jeremy and Winnie came crashing though before one last kick to the back came from Leon as they all flipped over morphed up next to Francine as Jeremy helped her up. "You okay, Fearless leader?" he asked. "I'm fine thanks guys!" She said as the groovy rangers got in fighting stance. "GROOVY RANGERS! YOU ARE REALLY BEGINNING TO ANNOY ME!" Zerak snapped. "Than give up Butcher, cause as long as the power rangers exist you won't ever win!" Francine declared. "Give up? HAHAHAHAHA! GIVE UP ARE YOU MAD?!" Zerak snapped. "I will not give up until the evils of free will are destroyed THIS ISN'T THE END GROOVY RANGERS!" Zerak snapped before teleporting away. Once Zerak disappeared the rangers nodded and looked around to make sure the coast was clear before powering down as Francine clapped hands with her team. "Nice Job guys, now excuse me I gotta go find my family." Francine said taking off. Soon enough the young woman caught up with her family. "MOM! DAD! You okay?" Francine asked. "Yes, thanks to that Red-Ranger she was such a nice young lady." Delilah said with a giggle. "Oh mom you have NO IDEA." Francine grinned to herself. "Anyways we ready to go?" She questioned. "Are you kidding? No way, with those creeps out of here we can get back to picking out your Prom Dress!" Delilah declared. "MOM!!!" Francine groaned she just couldn't win. The day of Prom had come as a bell rang at Francine's home as Gene Hampton answered the door. "Ah Shane, there you are come on in." Gene said and once Shane entered he closed the door. "Alright, boy a few rules I need to lay on you before I bring Francine down." Gene said. "First off, normally I'd say home before midnight but, since it is prom 1 am at the latest! Secondly, no ding ding before the wedding ring and finally, you break my little girls heart, I bring out my old war gun, Mary sue got me?" He asked as Shane nodded. "SOLID!" he commented. "Daddy leave Shane alone." Came the voice of Francine. "Ah Francine there you- oh my..." He stated seeing Francine in a beatiful blue dress, it seemed suited in case she had to morph up, probably adjustments made by Zeran, her hair in a bun and her communicator on her right hand. "AHEM!" Gene coughed as Shane recovered from his trance pulling at his collar with a small smile. "Wow Francine you look great..." Shane said as Francine giggled grabbing his arm. "Alright Mom lets get these pictures over with..." Francine groaned as Shane chuckled knowing what Francine was talking about. two hours later, all the pictures had finally been taken as Francine and Shane got into the limo and head to prom, once arriving they were able to meet up with her other rangers and sighed. "Pictures?" Kaitlyn asked. "TWO FREAKIN HOURS!" Francine groaned. "I know! I know! I had to have Jeremy pick me up four hours early just to make sure my parents got all the pictures!" Kaitlyn groaned. "Wheres Mr. Smith?" Francine questioned as Jeremy snickered pointing over to the side as the ranger saw Zeran finishing up a dance with one Elizabeth Cumo and snickered. "Thanks for the dance Zeran, talk to you again soon." Elizibeth said as Zeran walked over to the group after she left off steaming. "I AM SO GONNA GET YOU ALL BACK!" He steamed causing the Groovy Rangers to let out a laugh. Suddenly "Always On My Mind" by Elvis Presley hit as Shane extended his hand out. "May I have this dance?" He asked as Francine smiled taking his hand as they went to the center of the dance floor. "Alright boys pay up." Royce said. "Hey hey! They haven't kissed yet don't even Royce." Jeremy stated. In the center during the dance Francine sighed. "I'm sorry Shane, I've...I've been stupid." She stated. "Oh you just now figuring that out?" He asked getting a glare. "I'm kidding I'm kidding! I get it Francine your heart had just been broken, why ya think I gave you the time you needed." Shane asked as Francine chuckled. "Just shut up." She said as Shane grinned. "Yes ma'am." He grinned before the two of them shared a kiss as Royce smirked. "NOW pay up." Royce said as the rangers grumbled. "ROYCE! Im ashamed of you, betting on when Francine and Shane would get together!" Zeran commented before a long pause. "WITHOUT ME!" He whined. "Maybe next time Mr.Smith might have to bet with you and Ms. Cumo." Royce grinned. "Don't you dare boy!" Zeran warred as the other rangers laughed before Francine and Shane came over after their dance. "Whats so funny?" She asked. "Oh nothing, sooo hows it feel being the girlfriend of the second hottest guy in school?" Kaitlyn asked. "I'd say the hottest but thats just me." Francine grinned. "Baised." Kaitlyn teased as the girls let out a laugh before a rolling sound was heard as Francine's eyes widdened, Zerak couldn't possibly be planning an attack now, of all days could he oh wait, this was the butcher OF COURSE he could. "Shane! Get everyone out of here QUICKLY!" Francine shouted. "Got it girl, you heard her lets move pepole!" Shane shouted racing everyone out of there as suddenly a loud BOOM was heard as a Rhino looking creature busted though the wall. "Looks like Evil never rests." Shane said as he took off with the other students. "ME RHINO BLASTER! HERE TO DESTROY YOU! ARE YOU RANGERS READY TO MEET THE TOP BOY IN TOWN!" He asked as Royce groaned. "Oh great a RHYMING RHINO!" He groaned as Francine got in front of her team. "No time to waste guys!" Francine bellowed as the rangers let out a "RIGHT!". "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Francine bellowed. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! With the Morph sequence complete the rangers got in fighting stance. "GROOVY RANGERS!" They shouted. "The Rangers have morphed, now they will get dwarfed!" Rhino blaster stated. "CAN WE SHUT THIS GUY UP ALREADY?!" Royce groaned. "Rangers about to be destroyed and than Rhino blaster gonna destroy Illinois." The monster stated. "I'm done...i'm officially done, POWER LANCE!" Royce shouted pulling out his power weapon. Royce charged in and slashed at the Rhyno but it was like it just bounced off. "HA! Puny weapon that is, maybe its time you get to steppin." He laughed. "Zeran, little help would be great!" Francine hissed. "Oh right, right keep him busy let me do a scan of him." Zeran stated. "Easier said than done..." Francine grumbled. After a few moments Zeran finished scanning and grinned. "So thats it huh, Clever brother, but not clever enough! RANGERS! Hes immune to every other weapon outside Blunt weapons!" Zeran shouted. "Blunt huh, LEON!" Francine bellowed. "Oh leave this Bozo to me Fearless leader." Leon said with a smirk. Leon quickly zoomed in dodging a few strikes from him turning around and WHACK! Leon slammed the Power Flail against his back sending him flying. "WOAH!" He called out crashing into a nearby wall. "COME ON GUYS! While hes down lets put them together!" Francine called. "RIGHT!" The Groovy Rangers called out. POWER AX! POWER BOW! POWER DAGGERS! POWER LANCE! POWER MACE! "POWER SWORD!" Francine shouted jumping in the air placing the Power Sword in its slot before landing with her team. "GROOVY RANGERS!" They all called out. "Uh-oh can't we talk about this?!" Rhino blaster asked. "You lost that chance when you started attacking Free Will." Francine declared. "FIRE!" The Groovy rangers declared letting lose the blast destroying the creature as they all turned around weapon in hand as the monster exploded behind them. Slowly the six dinozords let out a roar coming out of their hiding places before racing towards the battle feild. "ALRIGHT AIYA!" Francine shouted jumping into the air followed behind by her team. "Jeremy here, lets do this!" The black Ranger declared. "Royce here, time to pound this punk!" Royce declared. "Winnie here, man this never gets old." She giggled. "Kaitlyn here, Kitty and me are ready to rock!" Kaitlyn declared. "Leon here, Ready when you are fearless leader!" Leon declared. "Alright Rangers, power up the Power Crystals!" Francine declared as each one of them prepared the crystals with their coins. "TWO-ONE POWER UP!" The groovy rangers declared as they placed the crystals in their slots. "MEGAZORD BATTLE MODE NOW!" Francine shouted. "ANKYLOSAURS CONVERT TO ANKYLOSAURS MEGAZORD!" Leon shouted. "MEGAZORD SEQUENCES HAVE BEEN INITIATED!" Came the sound from the two computers. Once formed Francine nodded. "Leon, I have an idea thats a little crazy you with me?" Francine asked. "With all due respect fearless leader, what Idea do you come up with that ISN'T Crazy!" Leon stated causing Francine to laugh. "Zeran is it programed into the Megazords already?" Francine asked. "All set and ready to go Francine-Girl!" Zeran called out. "Alright, DINO ULTRAZORD POWER UP!" Francine shouted as suddenly the Ankylosaurs opened its cockpit and moved into motion putting itself around the Dino Megazord causing it to gain an armor of some kind along with canon's on four parts two from the arms and two on top. "Ultrazord?! HAMPTON!" Zerak bellowed from space in anger. "ITS ALL OVER RINO HEAD! LOCK ON AND FIRE!" Francine declared as multiple blasts came from the canons firing multiple times before one final fused blast sent flying towards him destroyed the creature as it let out a scream as the Groovy rangers cheered high fiving each other. Meanwhile up in space Zerak screamed. "I ASK FOR ONE SIMPLE JOB AND EVEN THAT CANT BE DONE RIGHT WHAT DOES ONE MASTERMIND HAVE TO DO TO SAVE THIS GOD FORSAKEN ROCK!" Zerak screamed as lighting was was sent flying all over the place as he slammed his hand down onto the railing. "NEXT TIME RANGERS...NEXT TIME!" He growled. Triva *This is the first time the Dino Ultrazord is seen *This ep marks the last time Francine's Bi-sexuality is even mentioned until Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega